fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Championship Game Naming Tournament - Elite Eight
<--- Previous Introduction If it's Tuesday, it must be tournament time. No need to shower this week as these names took a blood bath in the sweet sixteen. Six names were shut out through the first four votes. Two names were shut out through the first seven. So far this tournament has been about as close and exciting as the NBA Playoffs, but that is bound to change in the elite eight. Names that won by a large margin will go up against each other for a spot in the Final Four. Two managers still have both of their names alive, while four other managers have been completely eliminated (and should consider paying their dues). Sweet Sixteen Results The Festival of Champions (5) vs. The Patriots Bowl (4) The Patriots Bowl had some serious legs and almost pulled off the upset in the second round. It truly is unbelievable how big of a Patriots-bias there is in this league. ---- The Heart and Soul Bowl (6) vs. The Heavyweight Championship (3) Numerous managers have told me that Heart and Soul is the team they see going the distance. ---- The Glory Bowl (7) vs. The Infinity Cup (2) And the blowouts begin. Glory Bowl had this one in the hole before Infinity Cup even had its pants down. ---- The GGoat of the Year (6) vs. The “Whoever Dies First” Memorial Bowl (3) GGoat won the first five votes before going 1-3 in the last four, but that part doesn’t matter. “Whoever Dies First” had a lot going for it but members of the league didn’t like the idea of a morbid title game name. ---- The Million Dollar Game (8) vs. The I Wan Da Gol Game (1) BA GAWD, THAT’S MILLION DOLLAR GAME’S MUSIC!! The bad boy of the tournament punishes The I Wan Da Gol Game. Voters told me Da Gol just didn’t have enough to do with fantasy football, and others didn’t appreciate the reference. This name stood as much a chance of winning the tourney as that guy in Alabama had of finding a pot of gold. ---- The Eternal Glory Bowl (6) vs. The Cup of Groot (3) The second of the Glory Bowls advance, also by eliminating a Marvel-themed title. Both will face much tougher opponents in the Elite Eight. ---- Lord of the League Bowl (8) vs. All the Marbles Game (1) For a name that won the Opening Eight, All the Marbles had a very poor showing. What a difference a week makes. Lord of the League, meanwhile, is up there with Heart and Soul as a potential favorite to win the whole thing. ---- The Game of Games (6) vs. The Battle of the Eternity (3) Despite concerns that Game of Games wasn’t flashy enough, it had what it took to take down the clunky Battle of the Eternity and earn a date with the Lord of the League. Elite Eight Which name would we want to see on a T-shirt? A hat? A trophy? Which do we want written in the history books? We have four bowls, three games, and one festival remaining in competition. Will Bowls sweep Games? Will Festival beat Bowl? Does rock beat paper? I have bowls, Greg, can you Festival me? ---- The Festival of Champions vs. The Heart and Soul Bowl Festival had a close call in the Sweet Sixteen and now has an even tougher challenge in the Elite Eight against tournament favorite Heart and Soul Bowl. Festival has “champions” right in the title, which is good because it’s the championship game. And medieval stuff is associated with fantasy fiction, and our league is a fantasy league? Heart and Soul Bowl flows smooth like hot chocolate on a cold night in Lambeau. Just sounds great. Shit, I don’t know, these are both pretty good names. ---- The Glory Bowl vs. The GGoAT of the Year Is the GGoAT this tournament’s “F.A.T.E.”? How far can the acronym take this thing? F.A.T.E. met its fate in the final four. Does GGoAT have enough greatness to make it there or will the glory of victory go to the Bowl? ---- The Million Dollar Game vs. The Eternal Glory Bowl The Glory Bowls are getting closer and closer to a clash, but this Bowl will have to go through the Game first. Million Dollar leads all names in votes tallied through two rounds. The name is pure evil. It has NOTHING to do with fantasy and the dollar amount makes no sense, but it keeps bashing in skulls and moving on. Total heel. ---- Lord of the League Bowl vs. The Game of Games It’s an alliteration-off! League’s Lord vs. Game’s Game. Who ya got? LoC Random Answer of the Week 6/9 (nice) of you guys decided that our ten team league is perfect just the way it is. This question stemmed from an idea I had to do a ten-year anniversary special where we have teams from the inaugural year come back for one season for a chance at redemption. Redemption Road, we could call it. Or something catchy like that. Redeption Street? Road House? Still working on it. Many storylines from 2011 have been lost in the halls of time. Few remember the epic collapse of Brak and Yellow that gave Papa’s Posse the 6th seed and eventual title run. Still more probably forget how B2 Hallway Gangstas prematurely bragged about their team’s greatness and was promptly bounced in the first round. 2011 was pre-Shotti year. 2011 was the year QB’s could score 90 points a game. 2011 was the year GregCincoDos tried trading all his good players to bob’s bananas and I vetoed the fuck out of it and they both ended up losing the rest of their games and quitting. 2011 was the our only year as a 12-team league. A magical time of utter chaos. Anyway, the ten year anniversary is in 2021 so we have some time to think about it. For now we'll stick to ten. Important Dates * 7/11 Final Four Revealed (4th round voting begins) * 7/18 Last Two Revealed (5th round voting begins) * 7/25 Championship Game Name Winner /Off-Season Winner Announced * 8/6 Dues Payment Deadline (Pay your dues ASAP. The off-season winner will get their dues reimbursed by me personally. There isn’t a way to exempt someone from paying in the Yahoo system). * 8/9 Schedule/Draft Order Release Write-up * 8/23 Keeper Deadline (after this date if you have not submitted keepers to me you don’t get keepers) * 8/27 LoC Draft - 8pm ET (That’s 8pm Rhode Island time, not 8pm California time, remember some of you® yahoos are set to Pacific). * 9/3 Week 1 Power Rankings Write-up * 9/7 Week 1 Kickoff Vote VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE